darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kennith
He looks very scared. He doesn't seem very concerned about anything. He looks like he's calmed down. }} |text1=Child |item2= He looks a little sinister. Very scary! }} |text2=Evil |item3= |text3=Adult }} Kennith is a boy, later a man, who is featured prominently in the quests Sea Slug, Kennith's Concerns, and Salt in the Wound. He can be found at his house in Witchaven after the quest Sea Slug, with his parents Kent and Caroline. He and his parents, as well as Holgart and Ezekial Lovecraft, are the only people in Witchaven who are not possessed by sea slugs by the end of Slug Menace. After Kennith's Concerns he is seen at the Fishing Platform, helping Bailey purge it of the sea slugs. Also, at the end, he says that the Queen is coming for the player. During the Sea Slug quest the player is enlisted by Kennith's mother to find him after he and his father went to the fishing platform and did not return. During Kennith's Concerns, it is seen that he has some sort of magic power - it appears to be telekinesis or mind control (or both). In Salt in the Wound, he assists the player in infiltrating Mother Mallum's citadel with his magical abilities. Between Kennith's Concerns and Salt in the Wound, Kennith seems to age by about six years. He is the first character to age within the year of the game. During Salt in the Wound Kennith joins the player together with Eva Cashien and Ezekial Lovecraft in his quest to kill Mother Mallum. He explains that he realised that he had been acting childish and decided to grow up, and, probably because of his special powers, he did. At the end of the quest, he decides not to go home yet, and decides to have some more adventures. He says that he might go to the Wizards' Tower, but after the quest, he is not there. Quotes Trivia in the Slug Citadel]] *Kennith has shown considerable abilities which surpass that of most humans. His abilities seem to include, but are not limited to, foresight, an in-depth knowledge of the sea slug species, mind control, and considerable skill in Magic. *During Salt in the Wound, he has a Magic level of at least 81 (because he can cast air surge) and 5000 life points. He fights using Fire Wave and Air Surge and is easily able to hit over 200 life points with these attacks. He can also occasionally entangle opponents. *After growing up, his eye colour changed from green to brown. *During Salt in the Wound, he voices things along with the text above his head, such as when you give him an order. *During Salt in the Wound, to get pass the thralls he says "Me? Oh, I'm not here. You have no problem with me." And the thralls reply "He is not here." and "We have no problem with him." May be a reference to the mind trick in Star Wars. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Witchaven Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options